


Home Alone

by Left_Handed_Rick



Series: The Starry AU Ricksmas Collection [3]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Abandonment, Age Regression, Avoidant-Attachment Style, CG/LG Dynamics, Clothed Sex, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dd/Lg dynamics, F/M, Gender Roles, Generational Abuse, Little Headspace, Mentions of Tiny Beth, Parent/Child Incest, Past Child Molestation, Paternal Instinct, Socks kink, Verbal Abuse, alocholism, dysfunctional family dynamics, princess incest, shitty parenting, transactional relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28305702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Left_Handed_Rick/pseuds/Left_Handed_Rick
Summary: “Guess it’s just us this Ricksmas.”
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Beth Sanchez, Rick Sanchez/Beth Smith
Series: The Starry AU Ricksmas Collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776967
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28
Collections: Rick and Morty Secret Santa 2020





	Home Alone

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is for my Secret Santa, Mushpot, who requested a dealer’s choice fic! I think Beth is one of the most complicated characters in Rick and Morty and she doesn’t get nearly enough character analysis or fandom love, so I’m here to put it on the fandom’s Ricksmas list this year.
> 
> The stocking of this RickBeth ship is stuffed with dysfunctional family dynamics and daddy issues. I hope you enjoy this Ricksmas gift as much as I enjoyed writing it!

“Everything okay, Sweetie?”

Something was clearly bothering Beth, but she played it off like it was no big deal.

“Yeah, I’m fine—just forgot that Jerry and the kids left for the airport already.”

 _Left for the airport already._ What she didn’t say was that Beth was supposed to be on the plane with them, but instead had decided to get blackout drunk at the idea of having to visit her husband's parents for the holidays. Frustrated in a way that only a Jerry during the holiday season could be, he made the stressful choice to pack the kids into the family station wagon without her.

Rick had flat out refused to go to Jerry’s polyamorous parents for the holidays, knowing himself well enough to know it _really_ wasn’t what Jerry wanted, but it wasn’t like Beth could choose Christmas with Rick over the entire Smith family without getting shit for it. Rick beamed at his daughter. She wasn't bothered by her family _abandoning her for Christmas_ in the slightest. She’d figured out a way to give _herself_ what she’d wanted this Christmas.

_Really, she made her family disappear._

“Whelp. Merry Christmas.” Rick offered, flipping on the television in a silent invitation for her to join him, “Guess it’s just us this year. Home Alone, amirite?”

“Ugh,” Beth was nearly drowning in an oversized college t-shirt that had fit her more like a nightgown. She’d never gone to MIT. _Rick had,_ which made the choice all the more amusing to her father because the shirt she liked to wear around the house as pajamas _weren’t even his_.

She threw herself onto the couch with a fresh glass of poinsettia-colored wine, ready to kick her feet up and relax for a few days.

“Honestly? It’ll be nice to enjoy a Christmas without having to deal with Jerry and the kids.”

“Jeezus, tell me about it.” Rick reached for his own alcohol of choice, twisting the cap from a cold bottle of triple X as he settled himself into the couch beside her. Last night had been a total shitstorm, even by the dysfunctional standards of the Smith family. Today’s peace and quiet was already a nice change of pace.

It looked like an entire weight had been lifted from her shoulders. His eyes followed the shape of her frame to the hint of bare legs and crew socks as she folded her feet onto the couch next to him. They had talked about going out for a drink together after a particularly awkward therapy session, but neither of them had really known how to take the first step.

Alcohol had been one of the few things they enjoyed having in common with each other, but while the Smith family didn’t care about _Grandpa Rick’s drinking problem,_ they didn’t want _their mom_ becoming _an alcoholic._

“It’s a thankless job, baby.” He saluted her with his beer, heaping on the praise. “You’re a Sanchez...they don’t appreciate the work you put in for them.”

 _She was his daughter._ Beth tried her best to hide the sudden smile that was melting its way across her face. She played it off with a dismissive hand, laughing at his joke.

“Don’t suck my clit too hard, Dad. We all know I’m a _frigid bitch_ when it comes to the image of Motherhood.”

_That’s my girl, wear it like a badge._

Rick smirked past the lip of his bottle at the sudden shift in Beth’s personality as she dropped the mom act. When he had first shown up on her doorstep unannounced, he thought his daughter was self-delusional about the dimension she was stuck in. But after a few months of living with her, Rick saw through the act (and Beth knew it). Now, it was a rare treat for Rick that when they were alone together Beth no longer made an effort to be anything other than who she was.

“Nah, Sweetheart” Rick tossed the defensive badge aside, acknowledging the emblem of insecurity for what it was, “That’s just Jerry living _rent-free_ in your head.”

Rick raised his bottle, proud of his own joke and Beth indulged him with a smile, toasting to the one thing they could sometimes find common ground with. “Jerry’s your housewife, but his self-serving hugs and kisses aren’t exactly putting Christmas dinner on the table. I know motherhood wasn’t exactly the job you signed up for, baby, but no one can say you didn’t show up for it— _who gives a fuck_ if it’s coming from some maternal instinct, or if it’s a deliberate daily choice to do the work. _You’ve_ never had a problem holding down a job.”

“Thanks, Dad. I guess crazy things can happen when you put in the work.” Beth’s eyes had softened, and Rick wasn’t sure if it was the alcohol or his words taking hold over her, but she turned her attention to the blinking lights of the Christmas tree.

The maternal instincts just never kicked in, and Beth couldn’t exactly pull empathy out of her ass. It wasn’t some secret between them that she had never truly wanted to be a parent, but expressing that sentiment to anyone but her father would have risked incurring the ire of a society that demanded she give up everything to give it to her kids; shaming her for wanting to have a right to her own life. _It was her fault that she had gotten knocked up. She shouldn’t have had sex unless she was prepared to have kids. She should have been smart enough to know what birth control was or spiritual enough to practice abstinence._

“I’m proud of you, Beth.” Rick acknowledged her life choices. Beth never believed in intentions. Beth believed in results, and around Summer’s age of 17, ready or not, she fully owned the consequences of getting knocked up and worked her ass off to take personal accountability over her life choices. Expecting nothing from the cold and uncaring universe that had raised her by continuously fucking her over, Beth put herself through veterinary school to make sure “starting a family” was a decision she and Jerry could afford.

Whether she was driven by spite towards her own deadbeat dad or fear of following in his footsteps, Beth _chose_ to be better than Rick. 

“You decided to stay put and fix your shit.”

“It was a better approach than yours.”

Beth’s eyes suddenly grew cold. She turned away from her father’s praise and glared at the flickering lights of the Christmas tree. In silent warning, the tension blinked across the features of her seemingly indifferent face. _The apple fell straight fucking down;_ Beth loved everyone closest to her by pushing them away. She couldn’t allow herself to trust the sincerity of his praise. Like a memory launched into the deep-space of her being, part of her was frozen still in time. Emotionally speaking, despite her accomplishments, Beth hadn’t really grown out of her childhood.

But Rick knew he didn’t really have a place to judge. In comparison, her well-intended seventy-year-old father hadn’t really matured past his 30’s. Beth hadn’t exactly been planned either, but Rick hadn’t been capable of adapting to circumstance like she had been able to. She’d stubbornly figured her shit out at half the age Rick was when he had her.

It was the one thing she truly had over him and they both knew it.

“You thought sending yourself into space was going to make me self-sufficient.”

Trying to justify her father’s choices was the only form of forgiveness or apology for lashing out that she’d ever be willing to give. A moment of regret danced across her expression, and she turned back toward her dad’s equally indifferent expression, swallowing the remaining unspoken words with another glass of wine.

“I tried way too fucking hard with you,” Rick apologized, “It just messed you up even more.”

“—Oh, I’m fine.” Beth sharply interjected through the slightly drunken lilt in the tone of her voice, challenging her father’s assessment of ‘how she’d turned out’. Rick couldn’t help but laugh, throwing it back in her face.

”Sure, Sweetie.” He laughed, reaching for another beer as he kicked a foot up onto the coffee table. They’d been having a relatively normal night, and deep down, he didn’t want the rare quality time between them to escalate into some festive family drama, but Beth refused the gesture, instigating herself into his thoughts.

“What does _that_ mean, Dad?” Beth pryed, reading exactly what he meant with his tone, but daring him to verbalize it.

“Nothing!” Rick deflected with a bit more emotion, before vaguely alluding to their past—filled with emotional landmines. Careful not to unintentionally detonate them, he navigated their conversation with calculated words, “I just had my work cut out for me. You were a _scary fucking kid,_ Beth.”

“Why is that?” Beth intentionally derailed their conversation with a demeaning drunken laugh, pulling him into the dangerous, uncharted territory between them. She answered her question for him. “Because you couldn’t ever say no to _Daddy’s Little Girl?_ ” Beth emphasized the term of endearment, lacing it with a dark undertone of insinuation: _Don’t try and put your bullshit on me_.

Rick would be lying if he said he wasn’t impressed. Drunk as his daughter was, she was still capable of manipulating the layers of their conversation with relative ease, and she knew he was _just drunk enough_ to take the bait.

“I fucked you up.” Rick reiterated, owning up to a lifetime of mistakes, perversely proud of the _amount_ of damage he’d done to her, “And you’re _still_ fucked up, _because of me_.”

“Smartest man in the universe.” She shared the inside joke with herself, and Rick could practically feel her eyes roll over him as she sloshed between praise and bitter acknowledgment. The thing she admired most about Rick was the very thing that had caused her so much pain.

She couldn’t deny his intelligence, and she had spent her entire life fetishizing the extraordinary person that was her father, and with a mind equally as sharp, she wielded her admiration for him, wanting it to cut with the meticulous precision of a surgeon.

Rick couldn't help but let the love that had originally motivated her anger under his skin. He reached for another beer, positioning the bottle between them as he let her twist the knife into his heart before lashing out in turn. _“Don’t give me that bullshit, Beth._ I was _trying_ to do what any good parent would’ve done for you.”

A drunken, knowing smile betrayed Beth’s lips, and Rick’s insides turned in his stomach as he listened to the sound of his own words. She basked in the smug grin of satisfaction, relaxing back into her seat with the _gotcha._ Rick took a long pull of his beer. They were playing around something dangerous, but unmoved by the inherent risk, Beth must have thought it was a nice change of pace in the Smith household. She was _enjoying_ their intellectual sparring. Getting off on the idea that Rick had known _exactly_ what she was trying to pull, and didn’t hesitate to call her out on it.

“It’s not a competition, but I had things worse off than you.” Ever the sore loser, Rick high-roaded his daughter and attempted to change their playing field, “Your two kids can’t even compare to the _little fucking monster_ you were.”

“Three, Dad.” Beth corrected with a tipsy laugh returning their conversation to something more lighthearted, “Morty and Summer are getting to the age where they’re telling me that _they don’t really need anything for Christmas_...they’re doing it so that we can afford Jerry’s nice list this year. He still hasn’t figured out how the magic happens.”

“Jeezus, he’s dumber than a sack of shit.” It was Rick’s turn to roll his eyes into a swig of beer. He understood that Beth enabled his co-dependence to nonsensical tiers entirely for her own benefit, but he’d never understood how or why the entire Smith household fell in place to support her in managing Jerry’s emotional inability to cope with life.

Beth’s laughter fell dead silent for a pause, and Rick realized the false flag for what it was but the damage was done. Beth took offense to the way that Rick had casually insulted her husband and defending her own entitlement to him. Despite the topic being a place where they could always find common ground, Rick wasn’t allowed to have an opinion on Jerry. Not an earnest one, at least. Especially because he hadn’t been around to stop her.

“I know, Dad, he's _‘nothing like you’!_ ” Beth maliciously drew another equivalency between the best and worst traits of her father, conflating them. “He’s too dumb to _really_ ever hurt me. Or maybe not smart enough to.”

The best night of Jerry’s life was when he’d accidentally injected his daughter with twenty CC’s of liquid dream killer, but Jerry hadn’t been the one to talk Beth out of an abortion (she talked herself out of it). Even if Jerry had been the one to knock her up, She was the one who’d made a deliberate choice on the follow-through. Twice, actually.

The kids were just another desperate bid for control over a universe that was going to take whatever the fuck it wanted from Beth. Over a lifetime that had taken _him away from her._ Calling it an _abandonment complex_ didn’t even scratch the surface of what had been going on in her head.

But not even Jerry was entirely foolproof.

Rick glanced at the six-pack he’d nearly polished off and plucked the final bottle from the cardboard carton of his six-pack. He tried to pull off something similar with Diane, but he wasn’t nearly as smart as he thought he was back then. He withheld his thoughts, casting a painful look toward the end result of that adventure.

“Even Jerry has his moments, Sweetie.” Rick cautioned, echoing Beth’s own words of praise for her shit-for-brains husband in a way that not even she could deny.

“He’s just trying to figure out what I need, Dad.” She continued to defend him, Rick wasn’t sure if it was the honest confession beneath all the layers of bullshit between them or the unspoken implication that _Rick_ was a failure _compared to Jerry_ that sent him reeling.

“You think _Jerry’s_ gonna solve all your fucking problems, Beth!? No one in this goddamn universe knows what the fuck you need! _Including me! The smartest man in the universe!”_ Rick exasperated, his grip tightening around the neck of his empty beer bottle, _“I threw everything I could think of_ at you—hoping _something_ would eventually stick! And fuck! At least your teddy bear put you onto being a surgeon—so you could channel this _psychotic fucking shit_ of yours somewhere productive! So that you could learn how to function as some kind of a relatively normal person in society!”

He wiped the drunken spittle on his sleeve, intentionally detonating something in the darkness between them. “Jerry’s _just smart_ _enough_ to buy your act, Beth.”

Rick watched the shiver ripple across her golden strands of hair as the tension of flashing red Christmas lights shifted around her in stunned silence. Despite the display of antagonism, Beth hadn’t intended to start a drunken fight between them. She let the pieces of Rick’s explosive outburst settle over. Finally, she let him in.

“Why didn’t you ever ask if _this,”_ Beth gestured to the holiday decorations, "Is what I even wanted. Why did you leave me stranded in it?”

Rick wrapped fingers around the back of his neck in shame, emotionally meeting his daughter where she was at. “I dunno, Beth. M-maybe it was because you mattered so little that I got attached to you. Maybe that _made_ you matter. Maybe I love you. Maybe it was something to do about your mother, but I guess I wanted what I thought was best for you. I wanted to try 'n' give you a shot at a life I never had. I wanted to at least give you the _choice_ of normal.”

“—So for Christmas you gave me an indestructible baseball bat, fall-asleep darts, a ladybug-shaped taser!?”

“—I was up to my neck in all kinds of illegal intergalactic shit. Clearly, you were capable, but I needed to know you were gonna be able to take care of yourself if anything happened to me—”

“—Sound erasing sneakers. _A Ray Gun!”_ Beth continued to judge his parenting ability as she listed items that had been arguably normal outlets for the little fucking hell-raiser she was at that age.

“— _And_ a sentient switchblade—In _your favorite color!”_ Rick defended, “I thought maybe it could act as a stand-in for the conscience you clearly didn’t have back then. You were old enough to be a little fucking psychopath, but not old enough to know what you wanted.”

“—Well Dad, _here I am_. Luxuriating in the normal _you wanted for me._ ” She scoffed and continued to paint herself as a prisoner to her parent’s shitty life choices. Beth had every right to be angry at him for doing his best to turn her into something she clearly wasn’t.

He had wanted her to be happy. She pressed the glass of wine against her lips, punctuating the silence before lifting her glass in a toast to the holiday season.

“ _It’s a Wonderful Life._ ”

Rick put his empty beer bottle on the table with a forceful huff, stopping his daughter just short of placing the entire blame on his shoulders, “No, Sweetie. Don’t pull this shit with me, you know that all I ever wanted was what was best for you. You’re the one who _pushed me_ out of your life!”

“—Oh Really, Dad? _Really?”_ Rick gestured to refill Beth’s glass as they continued to productively bicker, “You’re gonna tell me that you _abandoning me_ was _my fault, now?”_

“—Yeah. I am.” Rick swallowed, bracing himself as he stepped onto the landmine Beth guarded with her life. “You know _exactly why, baby.”_

Beth’s eyes widened as Rick leaned closer to her and continued to step on her toes, “You were a _manipulative little shit_ who decided to start calling me ‘Daddy’ instead of Rick because _you knew exactly_ what it was doing to me. N’ you weren’t exactly subtle about what you wanted, baby girl. You wanted me _all to yourself. Years_ before you had the abandonment issues to scapegoat your obsession with.”

 _Gotcha._ Beth’s cheeks flushed and she pursed her lips in a frustrated drunken pout before skillfully appealing to his authority to defend herself, “I wasn’t smarter than you, Dad. _I was six._ ”

“—You’re too self-absorbed to play dumb Beth.” Rick coached, “The only fucking advantage I had over you back then was age! I was hoping you’d mellow the fuck out, but turns out it was only a matter of time before you outsmarted me.”

“Did it ever occur to you that _maybe, Dad, maybe_ I was just acting out because I wanted attention?” Beth interjected and Rick laughed in performative disbelief. She should have known better. He was the last person on Earth who was gonna buy her bullshit.

“Why the _fuck_ do you think when you asked me to make a _‘whip that forced people to like you’,_ a _‘parent leg-trap’,_ and _‘mind control butterfly hair clips’,_ the first goddamn thing I did was put in a failsafe to keep them from working on me. I would have given you the universe if you asked me to, baby, I would have bottled every star in the goddamn sky. But that kind of love wasn’t gonna make me a good parent, Beth. It only made me worse.”

“Well, at least you’re willing to own it. That you did love me at some point.” Beth’s eyes narrowed as she avoided his gaze and instead glared into the swirling liquid in her glass.

“ _I do_ love you, Beth. _”_ Rick corrected her narrative, _“N’_ I was smart enough to _pack my shit and leave_ before I did something irreversibly stupid to you! You had me by the balls, Beth! Threatening to tell everyone in the goddamn neighborhood that I badtouched you unless you got _what you wanted from me!”_

—“Wait…” Beth’s tone had suddenly changed. She set her wine glass down and rubbed her temple as Rick rambled on.

“—It was all a game to you, Beth, but _fuck me_ if you weren’t playing to win.”

“—W-wait. Dad.” Beth had completely ignored Rick and was instead piecing something together in real-time with the information he’d just given her. Her voice wavered, “So that time…On the couch when—when I kissed you...Th-the mind control hair clips?”

Rick’s anger diffused at the fragile sound of his daughter’s soft-spoken voice. He fell into his own stunned silence unsure if Beth was really just playing dumb with him, or was sincerely struggling with what he had just told her. Either way, the effect of watching her expression as everything fell perfectly into place would have been the same.

He avoided her accusing eyes in an instinctual admission of guilt.

“I played along…” Rick cleared the discomfort from his throat and drained the last of his beer, “Until...you know...things started getting out of hand.”

The plausible deniability of using his own inventions had given Rick some experimental wiggle room. He’d wanted to see if Little Beth actually knew what the fuck she was doing. He needed to know if it was something she had really wanted, or If it was all just some sort of fucked up psychological mind game between them.

“You packed your bags and left!” Beth shared their memory with a quiet voice, turning her body toward him in search of answers _she thought_ she had found.

“I did the only thing I _could_ do!” Rick safeguarded his actions. He _had_ played along. Right up until the moment he watched her break. Until the facade cracked and she fell apart in his too-large hands. Until it wasn’t a game anymore.

Rationally, she had understood. Emotionally, she didn’t.

“Dad?”

Beth questioned. She still didn’t understand, and Rick hated the pleading undertones in her voice as he tried to justify his parenting decisions, “I was getting myself the fuck away from you!”

In a self-soothing gesture, Beth hugged her knees on the couch and studied the festive decorations she had obligatorily erected in her home. She was lost in her thoughts for a long moment, and for once, Rick respected the insulating wall of silence she had erected around herself to retreat into them.

“For years.” Beth began as her eyes misted over with a sudden storm of emotion. “I thought you hated me... for that…” Unable to admit her intentions, then and now, the genuine emotions began to overwhelm her. Just as she had done then, Beth didn’t want to admit that there was something in the universe she didn’t understand.

“No, baby girl. You’re the best fucking thing I ever made.” Rick soothed, testing a hand on her foot, to caress it in a reassuring gesture. Beth had known how to hijack someone’s empathy and make honest emotions do dishonest work, but Rick carefully studied the display of emotion before him. Instead of welding her tears as a weapon with a sense of sadistic pride, she tried to hide, earnestly wiping the far-too vulnerable emotion from her eyes in shame.

Whatever this was, Rick chose to believe that ultimately, it was more honest than not.

“You know me, Sweetie. I hated that I created a problem I didn’t know how to solve!” Rick scrubbed his hands through his hair. He had always been clueless when it came to dealing with his daughter’s _earnest_ emotions. “Not that you were ever a problem.—”

“—God!” Beth lashed out through her own vulnerable wall of emotion, “You are _such_ a _piece of shit!”_

Rick bit his lip. He didn’t try to change her mind. It wasn’t like they really disagreed.

“At least…” His inebriated tongue grew thick as he scrutinized his next words in the way he knew his daughter would. He was still trying to figure out exactly why he’d come back. He didn't have any satisfying answers for them. He sighed.

“At least I’m here now.”

“Dad,” Beth wiped away her tears with a final resolute sniff and unfolded herself on the couch to scoot closer to him.

“I’m out of excuses to not ask for what I want.”

His daughter shifted to her knees and crawled the length of the couch over to him. She climbed onto his lap, hiking up her oversized t-shirt to straddle him before resting her hands on her father’s shoulders. Instinctively, Rick swallowed and slid his hands up her thighs, slipping them beneath the cotton hem of her nightshirt to wrap them around the bare shape of her hips. He shuddered into a climbing heart rate as she pinned him into place.

“What do you want, baby girl?” Rick’s voice rasped its way out of a dry throat, and his breathing slowed to a near-halt against the weighted press of his daughter’s naked thighs. He held his breath and held her at arm’s length, tracing his fingers along the elastic strap of her waistband. Beth’s grip tightened around his shoulders.

“I want you to make a choice.”

Rick released his breath in a slow exhale, allowing himself to dip his thumb beneath the article of clothing, assessing his drunken state of mind. Beth shifted on top of him, leaning forward to kiss the crown of his hair while nudging her braless tits into his nose. Barely able to breathe, he breathed her in, realizing that his daughter was recreating a scene from memory.

She lifted her fingertips from his shoulder and dragged them through his hair, stopping to caress her thumb over the soft indentation of Rick’s temple where, years ago, she had clipped a malfunctioned neural-altering hairpiece to his body. She wanted to play a game.

“ _Fuck me_ , Beth,” Rick spoke against the fabric of his daughter’s t-shirt, deliberating between her breasts. He felt his pants tighten with the heated press of his own self deprecating words and breathed into a fresh groan of arousal, “I’m a shitty father, baby girl. A depraved piece of shit, you know that?”

Against the heat of his breath, her nipples had perked up through the worn fabric of her t-shirt and Rick couldn't resist taking one between his teeth and soaking it through the fabric, before giving it a hard pinch. Beth cried out in surprise and her entire body lurched forward as her muscles instinctively tightened and clenched around Rick. He took advantage of the moment, digging his fingers into the softness of her hips as he thrust his own into the heat above him with an entirely frustrated groan.

In a fluid motion, he lifted his daughter from his hips and flipped her onto her back, pinning her beneath him on the forest green fabric of the couch. His large frame swallowed her as the flickering lights of the Christmas tree cast a shadow over her frame. The heady tone of his voice was low, laced with paternalistic warning.

"But you’re still a spoiled fucking brat."

They fell still for a deliberative moment, catching their breath in the middle of their breakthrough. The background noise of interdimensional cable drawled in the background, and between the flashing red pulse of the Christmas lights, Rick caught a brief moment of darkness moving across Beth's cheeks. Dangerously flushed with the rush of alcohol, her rose-tinted eyes flicked up to her father glowing with the euphoria of Duper’s delight.

_Manipulative little shit._

“Goddamn,” Rick leaned into her body, tightening his grip around her as he forced his grating voice into her ear, “I should’ve let you learn your lesson about playing these fucking games with me, Beth.”

Beth bit her lip, squirming at the threat. Her idle hand found it’s way up to the hem of his sweater and slipped beneath the fabric to indulge in the feeling of his naked skin. Impatient, she began to tug at the loose piece of clothing.

“Please, Daddy!” She exhaled a barely audible whisper right back into _his_ ear and Rick groaned at the sound of her voice. It had shifted into something younger. More helpless and vulnerable and in need of him. Little Beth continued to paw at his clothing and the sensation mentally plunged him back into his thirties. He kissed her neck before pulling away.

“Fuck. Anything for you, Sweetie.” Rick sat up and reached over his head to pull his sweater off for her. She'd wanted him since the first time he put his mouth on that sweet little pussy of hers. He caressed her body with words of adoration and praise, "You’ve always been Daddy's little girl."

He loosened the clasp on his belt and pulled it out of the loops of his pants before tossing it aside to the carpet. It fell with a weighted metallic clink as Rick moved to work on his zipper. Below him, Beth continued to impatiently squirm, bucking her hips toward him as she spilled out a series of soft whining sounds full of need. He was gonna make the little shit beg for it.

"Settle down, _princess incest."_ Rick patted her thigh before caressing it with his hand, taking in the softness of her skin as he pushed her shirt up just enough to reveal her underwear. He pushed his own pants down and folded himself over her body, allowing his erection to slide against the bare skin of her leg.

“Are you gonna be good for me?” He teased pulling away from her to slip his hand up the length of her shirt. He groped her breast aimlessly playing with her body until Beth caved and nodded with another impatient hum. Rick let out a dark chuckle as he moved to pull her sopping-wet panties away from her body and Beth lifted her hips to encourage him.

“I’ll be good.” Beth lust-bargained through her lack of discipline and impulse control to get what she wanted. “Gonna be good, Daddy.”

Rick gloated, taking his sweet-ass time tracing a line from the curling big toe of her crew sock, all the way to her clit before pressing the pad of his thumb against her. It slipped against her wetness as Rick stroked his thumb around the sensitive mound of skin. Beth’s hips jerked against him, but Rick held them in place with the weight of his hand.

"Ah! Daddy!" Beth gasped, arching her lower back into his touch as Rick continued to rock his hand against her, basking in the sound of her increasingly needy moans.

You like this, baby girl?"

"Daaad!" Beth huffed out a breathy whine of protest expressing her displeasure, but it didn't make him move any faster. She tried to take matters into her own hands reaching for his erection but Rick intervened, scooping up her hand to pin it above her head on the armrest.

"Don't worry, Sweetie." He promised, pulling his hand away to the continued sound of her protests, and fisted his dick with her wetness, "Daddy’s gonna take real good care of you."

He dipped his hips against her, rubbing his cockhead against the entrance of her pussy feeling her pink lips tremble around him in anticipation.

"I want Daddy!" Beth begged. Overwhelmed and drunk with so much lust she was nearly in tears all over again. She searched out his gaze, and when she found it, she pouted with her bottom lip and manipulated him with _that look,_ knowing it was capable of entirely undoing him. He would have given her anything that she wanted for that look, and he sunk into her body with an unapologetic groan.

“ _Oh fuck, S_ weetheart.” Rick pressed himself into her body in slow, methodical pulses, cradling the back of her neck in his hand as he tangled his fingers through her length of blonde hair. Beth gasped into a sharp intake of breath, releasing a shudder of sheer drunken pleasure as Rick gripped her body in response to the tight walls of her pussy clenching around him.

She pulled her father's body against hers, and they embraced for the first time in years as they held each other and moved together on the couch. Beth threaded her fingers into the hand that had pinned her beneath him.

“I want Daddy!” Beth repeated. Rick cupped his free hand over her breast in reassurance of his presence, mindlessly groping any part of her body she'd let him put his hands on. He moaned out her name into every backward pull of his hips when she hugged her body around him—as if even when he was balls deep inside of her she was still afraid he was going to leave.

Beth's eyes were closed beneath him, and she was chewing on her lips, concentrating on trying to hold back the muffled sounds of pleasure he was giving her.

“Fuck, you’re taking me so well, Sweetie.” He thrust another heap of praise into her, returning his thumb to her clit with the intent to both push her body over the edge and catch her all at the same time.

"Let Daddy hear. How good he’s making you feel.”

Beth opened her eyes, fixing her overwhelmed euphoric expression onto Rick as she helplessly moaned into his touch. The pleasured mewls quickly climbed into a painful need for release and Rick encouraged her through the painful sensation. "Go ahead, baby girl. I’ve got you."

Beth’s muscles seized up and Rick finally pressed his lips against hers in an open-mouthed kiss as she came, undulating into an overstimulated orgasm. She helplessly clung to his body as Rick thrust into the aftershocks of her spasming pussy until he tightened his arms around her and came with her name spilling in-between her lips.

They held onto each other as they came down from the moment of their emotional high.

“Goddamn, the things you could get me to do for you.” He admitted into the blitzed-out afterglow while lazily stroking the golden strands of her hair. Beth hummed in satisfaction and agreement before Rick momentarily sobered up enough to correct himself, “For that sweet little pussy of yours.”

He pulled away, just as quickly as he came, returning to his corner of the couch. He left his sweater and belt on the carpet, and Beth grinned, propping herself up onto the armrest, deciding to leave her underwear on the carpet as well. The distant sound of a Christmas special played on interdimensional cable in the background, and the lights quietly signaled their merry and bright presence.

Beth relaxed back into the couch with a newfound festive grin, and casually parted her legs _just enough_ to give her father a glimpse of the mess he’d left in her.

It wasn’t a secret between them. They both knew she hadn’t come like that in years.

“So. Guess it’s just us this Ricksmas...”

“Let’s just eat junk food and watch some Interdimensional TV.” Rick propositioned and Beth nodded in agreement. She’d wanted to let her hair down and relax without Jerry and the kids for a few days, after all. That had been her plan.

Rick was out of beers, and Beth offered her glass of wine to keep him on the couch. Her father took the glass in silence and tossed his head back, draining it in a single swallow.

**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N:** Merry Ricksmas! Thanks reading this fic of festive family drama! If you enjoyed it, I’d appreciate any kudos and/or comments you’d like to leave. I normally write for different ships in the fandom, but please feel free to check out my other works if you enjoy my writing style! 
> 
> **ABC’s of Beth:** Lots of lines lifted and recontextualized from this episode. [Also, that list of toys lives in my head rent-free.](https://rickandmorty.fandom.com/wiki/The_ABC%27s_of_Beth) Wisecrack also did one of my favorite character analysis essays on [ Beth and this episode. ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=89WKPR0ZShE&t=3s)  
>   
> **“I’m Fine”:** Beth’s insistence that “She’s fine” is a shoutout to [this amazing fanvid about Beth.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MjXjmTs8nYg&list=PL0ctQnNZvEpveBJzi6t3tGASkGD9j3sjo&index=85)
> 
>  **Simple Rick’s:** There’s a few nods to the [Simple Rick’s commercial.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=02_1G2ABIeI) Makes you wonder what other Rick memories they’ve got running on a loop. 
> 
> **Beth’s Messed up Because of Rick:** This headcanon was courtesy of [Dan Harmons’ AMA,](https://www.reddit.com/r/IAmA/comments/202owt/we_are_dan_harmon_and_justin_roiland_creators_of/cfzdouf?utm_source=share&utm_medium=web2x&context=3) where he talks about why Beth is his favorite character in the show. 
> 
> **Fetishizing the Extraordinary:** In a panel, Justin Roiland said that Beth "fetishizes the extraordinary" (can’t find the video, but here’s an [article with a similar transcript)](https://time.com/4863924/rick-morty-season-3-dan-harmon-interview/) This[ really great fic that explored the idea.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11082831/chapters/24721452) Along with [ This fic, which inspired so many of my Beth headcanons ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2010801), and [ this art by toxic-boner ](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1z-Fv8DraFuMIUeXumJmKlbsz06Xu_Oe_/view?usp=sharing) that launched the daddy issues ship headcannons. I consider them the spiritual predecessors to this fic. If you want to read more Beth character studies, these are my recommendations. 
> 
> **Dan’s Rant about Incest Porn:** While they both support knk visibility, Justin think’s [other kinks need to have a chance](https://www.vice.com/en/article/gymaww/rick-and-morty-incest-jokes-dan-harmon-justin-roiland-kink-shaming-taboo). Dan has some thoughts about [parent/child incest kinks specifically](https://www.youtube.com/watch?t=5m32s&v=akD0Hc8AXLE&feature=youtu.be) (“it’s like Shrek”). I feel like this is the ship he’d most be into.


End file.
